shenanigans at wally world
by padacklesfan
Summary: the cullens meet an interesting pair of humans at wally world and they get up to some random stuff. i was bored wrote it for my sister 3


**Disclaimer:**

**Emmett: hey you know why im here right **

**Me: yeah yeah yeah I don't own twilight or Wal-Mart or anything else in this story just my fingers that wrote the ideas to make this epic story :P**

**Emmett: that's right cus 3mm3tt rocks right**

***Sarah comes in and stares at Emmett***

**Me: don't move she can smell fear! Run Emmett ruuuunnn!**

***Emmett runs from my room being chased after Sarah***

**Were all having a good time fun all around and smack it!**

"**I'm sooo bored cant we do anything besides just sit here!" whined Emmett from somewhere by his Xbox. "Let's go chase some bears or something!" just then Bella piped in "let's go to Wal-Mart!" within seconds she was by Emmett's side waiting for the others to answer. "See I knew I loved you for some reason sis." "Yeah yeah don't push it bro I can still kick your ass at arm wrestling remember." Edward and Alice were the next ones to join the group as they agreed to go. "Anything is better than watching Edward and Carlisle play chess it never ends for crying out loud." Alice said as she glared at Edward. Edward walked over to Bella wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead. "well im happy as long as Bella is near me." He said with a smile as he looked down at his love. "Alright enough of the mushy crap emo boy lets go!" "rose are you coming or not" Emmett shouted even though they could all hear him perfectly fine with their vamp hearing. Asswipe. Rose was by his side in a second and smacked him across the head. **

**Soon they were all headed to Wally world, Bella and Emmett got out of the car before it even stopped and the rest followed slowly behind. "lets go to the toy section we need to have a laser fight" "heck to the mother fucking yeah ill so kick your ass bro the force is with me!" Edward,Rose,Alice,and Jasper looked upon their siblings and spouses like they both grew 2 heads. Emmett and Bella took off towards the toys at a human pace but still racing knocking the other one over everytime they got infront of eachother.**

** "I want the blue one Sarah!" "fine bitch I get the red one" fine by me jerk." "the force is strong within me!" "Really kim really." "yes sarah really." Emmett and Bella looked at eachother smiling they found humans that might just be as epicly awesome as they are… well close as anyone can get to it. "Emmett lets go introduce ourselves they look like fun we can have a lot of fun with them come on pussy." "hey im not a pussy! The blonde is just being a little creeperish towards me look at the way shes staring!" Bella looked over and saw what her bro was talking about she started to giggle along with the other brunette that was looking at her friend. "hey im bella! This is my bro in law Emmett." "hey sup im kim and droolsville over here is sarah were sisters but im the coolest one." That seemed to snap sarah out of whatever daze she was in and sent glares to her sister. Kim looked at her and said "pfft you know its true" "your face kim your face!" "oh snappers" "indeed" at this point bella and Emmett kept looking at eachother and then back at the sisters. **

**They were almost rethinking their idea of being friends with them but eh if their like this together they've gotta be fun. "is this how you always are?" kim and sarah look at eachother and laugh. "pretty much we embarrass our oldest sister whether she likes to admit it or not." Just then the rest of the gang caught up with Emmett and bella and noticed the two additions. "kim, sarah this is my husband Edward, my sisters in law alice and Rosalie, and my other bro in law jasper." Jeeze sarah and I thought our family was confusing that's a whole lotta loving going on" bella laughed and said that they were all adopted and they were also all paired off, bella and Edward, alice and jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, at this sarah gave Rosalie a small glare but soon gave up on it turning towards her sis. "lets go sit in the clothes racks and wait for someone to open them so we can say hi welcome to Narnia =]. "Sarah you're a genius lets do this!" at that kim and sarah went down the aisle singing the batman theme song. Emmett and the others soon followed being highly amused by these humans.**

** Sarah being the smallest climbed under the clothes rack first while Kim got in the one a couple aisles down. They only needed to wait a couple of minutes before they had someone walk up to Kim's rack. "hi welcome to Narnia :D!" the vamps heard kim loud and clear and so did sarah apparently cus she was laughing so hard her face was bright red. "do all humans turn that shade?" "Emmett!" "what I was just asking." Next they went back down the aisle with the swords and started to have fights. Bella and Emmett where fighting while kim and sarah kept wacking eachother anyway they can. Suddenly Sarah got this look in her eyes which kim new all to well. It was her Im-about-to-do-something-really-stupid-so-watch look. Suddenly Sarah disappeared into the next aisle and screamed at an old lady. Kim was laughing so hard she couldn't breath the cullens just looked at eachother and started to laugh as hard as kim was. **

**The rest of the day was pretty much the same things over and over. Cart races down the aisles, chillaxing on the furniture display, putting condoms in peoples cart when they weren't looking, trying on everything batman they can possibly find (Emmett looked badass in a batman shirt with boxers over his jeans) and ended getting kicked out once Emmett got a hold of the loud speaker. Lets just say I would never look at cheese the same way ever again. All together it was childish but no one seemed to care they had to much fun to care. On the way out sarah turned to kim and said "mission this mission will fail went surprisingly successful well done soldier." Kim just gave Sarah a strange look and turned towards the cullens. "well you guys freaking rock and that was the most fun ive ever had at Wal-Mart." Emmett bear hugged them both making sure not to squeeze to hard with the fragile humans. He looked at Sarah and smirked and watched as she went pale and her heart stopped. Talk about major ego boost he thought cockily as he walked towards Rosalie who just smirked knowingly. "its been real fun Karah!" at the new nickname sarah and kim looked at eachother and laughed "whats so funny?" jasper asked speaking for the few times they heard him talk. "oh nothing" said Kim all mysteriously and epicly awesome, "well ur welcomed to hang out with us Cullen's any day you've got our number now I full on ninja ur cellphone just now Kim."**

** And with that they said their cya laters. The cullens watched as kim and sarah did a whole james bond walk to their car while humming the batman theme song. The cullens laughed and went to their car. "you know," piped in alice "tomorrow I think we should hit the restaurant and see how many waiters we can get fired in one day whos with me I need a partner in crime." Bella and Emmett as always were the first to volunteer while the others just laughed meanwhile definitely agreed to it. Who says eternity couldn't be fun, and with their new friends they were sure it just got a heck of a lot more interesting. **

**~FIN~**


End file.
